Young Justice Unlimited
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Sequel 'Cat and Mouse'. In the aftermath of the Cadmus incident, a team of young heroes is created by the Justice League. They think they're being trained to graduate to the higher level, but there is more in store for them than simple training. Season 1 AU. The usual pairings.
1. Cadmus

A/N: So I post this little one shot I had the idea for and suddenly, boom! So what do I decide to do, right a sequel of course!

Young Justice Unlimited

Cadmus

A small group of kids watched as a building collapsed in DC. They had heard that four sidekicks had been seen helping out with a fire, but had disappeared into the structure. They had been debating which ones were inside, but with the collapse, they weren't sure who to mourn for. That was before a kid in a torn white jumpsuit lifted a large chunk of rock. Grinning, they left to tell the couple who had walked off.

Down at ground zero, the others climbed out from beneath, smiling at their new member, Superboy. The four others, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad, had come to a mutual agreement that forming a team was the right thing to do.

"See that," Kid Flash said, pointing to the glowing orb in the sky. "That's the moon, Supey. We keep our promises." Superboy appeared to be in awe, looking up at the moon. His eyes narrowed.

"Somebody is coming." The rest of the team looked up, staring at the moon. A second passed before the form of a man with a cape appeared, descending towards them.

Kid Flash smiled. "And look, here comes Superman. Told you we keep our promises." They watched as not only Superman arrived, but the rest of the Justice League. The entire League looked down at them, unsure of what to do. Superboy took a couple steps forward and lifted up a torn part of his solar suit, revealing the 'Superman S' emblazoned on his chest.

Superman was the first to react. He flinched, and then narrowed his eyes as if he had made a final judgment in his head. Artemis could imagine him damming the clone already, not even giving him a chance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked. Wally walked up beside Superboy.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy declared before the entire Justice League. Everyone appeared confused, shocked by the revelation. The sidekicks just watched on, waiting to see what would happen.

"Start talking." Robin stepped forward, nodding to the others.

"It began when you all left to aid Zatara with Wotan. Having heard your concerns about Cadmus and dealing with Speedy's departure, we decided as a group to investigate. Kid Flash and I did drag Aqualad into it, but Artemis was almost out the door by then.

"When we arrived," Robin continued, "we helped with the rescue effort and put out the fires. However, KF noticed a strange being on the second floor with us. We regrouped and chased after him, hoping he would be of use in the investigation. He walked away and we followed. Before we could nab him, he got onto an elevator. Aqualad opened the door and we descended using my grappling gun and one of Artemis's trick arrows.

"The first human we met down there was Guardian." Batman glared.

"Why didn't you contact the League then?" They all shrugged, looking at the ground. Superboy paid no attention, glaring at Superman. Batman sighed. "Continue."

"It turned out that whatever they're making down there, minus SB, were controlling him, so we ran for it. We ended up on floor 52 and went into a room for a 'Project Kr', which I had found suspicious after hacking into the system. When we got inside, we discovered Superboy inside a capsule. We decided to release him, which at first seemed to be a mistake. He took out KF, Aqualad, and myself."

"I was smart enough to hide up in the rafters," Artemis commented. "Superboy didn't know I was there, thus it was easy to hide from the genomorphs. That's what the creatures inside are called. I followed them to discover they were planning on cloning the other three so they could become moles for whoever runs Cadmus; moles against the League."

"While we were in there, Aqualad was able to convince Superboy to help us by asking him 'what would Superman do?'. He freed us and we destroyed the clones in progress, eliminating all DNA evidence," Robin said, returning on. "it took me too long to get out of my binds, but I still got out. After this, we ran, trying to figure out how to escape. Superboy led us out until we reached the higher floors of the underground facility. There, Dr. Desmond injected some drug they had been working on called 'Blockbuster'. He transformed and attacked us. We ended up in the upper building's lobby, where we destroyed the ceiling supports to take him out.

"Superboy pushed the rubble of us and then you all arrived." Batman was unreadable. He turned and walked to a Black Canary and Red Tornado. Before the kids could do anything, Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman swarmed in around them.

"Good job kids," Flash said. "If Bats is thinking of doing what I guess he may, you'll be seeing more action."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Aquaman said. "They did disobey orders to stay at the Hall."

"That was about Wotan," Artemis said. "You said nothing pertaining to Cadmus other than Batman was suspicious." Before anyone could continue, Batman returned.

"You five will report to Mount Justice in three days. You'll be given a new teammate there. Until then, you are dismissed." The Justice League turned away, most of them either gone or transporting Blockbuster. They all stood there, confused for a second.

"Wait, so we just got our own team?" Kid Flash asked. They all nodded, except Superboy who went off to confront Superman. "Well, I guess I'm starting a new souvenir shelf."

"You have a shelf?" Artemis asked. Wally grinned.

"Actually, a bookcase in my room. Your arrow is there."

"Arrow?" Aqualad asked.

"Long story, Kal," Robin said. He looked around. "Well, our work here is done. I'll be seeing you all in three days. That day will be _the_ day."

A/N: There's the beginning! Leave a review with what you'd like to see. I have a plan of what I want, but throw up anything from season 1.


	2. Hello Megan

A/N: Thanks to I Dance The Merengue, MsPoisonIsley, Irenerb, and Guest for the reviews.

Hello Megan

Wally was surprised to find that he was the first one to arrive at Mount Justice with a small box of souvenirs. Superboy followed right behind him, having stayed at his house over the three days since the incident at Cadmus. He was now decked in a loose black version of his solar suit, made from cargo pants and a Superman tee. KF had kept the number of a 'Tupperance Terror' they had encountered on that visit to the mall. He was excited to meet the sixth member of the squad, trying to guess who it could be. The sudden announcement made Speedy an unlikely choice. _Roy already made his decision_.

Flash arrived just after them, mentioning he was happy not being forced to help prepare the cave for operation. Too many old memories. Some good, other bad. A Lantern floated around, putting on some finishing touches.

Soon after, the other three and their mentors arrived. Black Canary, Red Tornado, Hawkman, and Captain Marvel had joined them for the first day at the cave. The five sidekicks lined up, League members surrounding them.

"The incident at Cadmus has revealed to us that our enemies are getting smarter," Batman started. "The League is commissioning this team so that we can have a group that can be deployed on covert operations at any moment. As part of this, Red Tornado will be your monitor here and Black Canary will train you. I, will deploy you on missions."

They looked amongst their group, grinning.

"The six of you will have your first mission in a weeks time. Until then, I suggest you all get comfortable."

"I can't believe we have to wait so…wait, six?" Robin asked. "You waited til now to reveal the sixth member?"

"Please don't let it be Speedy," Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"Miss Martian is the Martian Manhunter's niece." They all turned to watch a green girl in a white manhunter costume emerge from the shadows of a zeta tube. She smiled and waved at them.

"It's an honor to be part of this team," she said. "My name is M'gann M'orzz, but Miss Martian is fine."

Wally walked up smiling. "Well, my name is Wally. This is Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur. It's fine if you forget their names – hey!" Artemis had punched his left arm and was now glaring.

"Ignore Kid Idiot here. He forgot Superboy," she said, pulling the clone forward. "He's the reason we have this team."

"Really," M'gann said, her eyes widening a tad. "Uncle was supposed to introduce me at the Hall. Hello Megan! I would've joined anyways, getting sucked into that 'mission' you all went on." She laughed to herself, glancing down. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've always wanted to come to Earth and now I'm so unsure of myself."

"You're with a bunch of sidekicks, well ex-sidekicks now," Artemis said. "We're all new to this, having been watched over for so long."

"That's a lie," Wally said. Artemis glared at him and he smiled back. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Superboy's loud footsteps approached. M'gann looked over at him and smiled. The white on her shirt turned black and her cape disappeared.

"I like your shirt." Superboy smiled and the team formed around him, everyone grinning like idiots.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said, smiling at his teammates.

A/N: Sure, it's short, but each chapter focuses on a specific event, thus they'll all vary. The couple chapters that are entire episodes will be monsters.


	3. Cats Out of the Bag

A/N: thanks to Irenerb, I Dance The Merengue, and noaverageangel for the reviews. This takes place between episodes 104 "Drop-zone" and 105 "Schooled". Initially.

Cats Out of the Bag

Artemis hadn't expected to run into Sportsmaster on Santa Prisca. Somehow her father, overlooking her to deal with Megan, hadn't recognized her. It had been both a wonderful experience, but it also troubled her. The idea that the Shadows were involved with Cadmus was alarming. _It's only a matter of time before either he, or god forbid Jade, recognize me in combat_. She looked up, considering an idea. _Maybe I should help them with that_. Biting her lip, she began going through a list of what she'd need.

_And lastly, one of Wally's souvenirs. I already know the perfect one too_.

She left her room and zeta'd to Gotham, knowing that the Batman had her old equipment under lock and key with the GCPD, who had finally become friendly to the Caped Crusader. They already knew that she was the owner. It hadn't been that hard getting what she needed out of holding.

Batman and the team waited for Artemis to arrive. He had reported that the parts of Ivo's power-copying robot, Amazo, were being transferred to two separate branches of STAR Labs.

"You'd think that Artemis would've been the first one here," Wally said, eating his third donut.

"Or maybe that she was being rushed." The team turned to find that Artemis _looked_ different. Gone was the green tights, replaced with orange and black armor, a sword sticking up over a shoulder along with her quiver. She reached back and pulled out a black compact bow, flicking it open.

"So that's where that souvenir went," Wally said, looking at the mask on her face. It was the same one she had worn the first two times they had met.

Batman glared at her. "After the events of Santa Prisca, I would've thought that returning to the handle of 'Tigress' would've been your last decision. It appears I've been proven wrong."

Robin snickers. "Only Jeeves has ever pulled that off," he tells KF. They both grin, knowing exactly whom the Boy Wonder is talking about.

"You know Artemis, this brings back…interesting memories." She glances at Wally, smiling. He smiles back.

"Uh, anyone wish to share?" M'gann asked. "I'm used to them arguing."

"It can wait for later," Batman said. "You'll be escorting the two vehicles with parts of the Amazo robot while the League escorts the three decoys. Your teams are Kid Flash, Superboy, and Tigress and Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian. Remember this: it took eight members of the League four hours to defeat Amazo. He is to be considered extremely dangerous in the case that the parts are reunited."

"I am not filling Arte, I mean Tigress, in on what Batman said earlier," KF said, stuffing his face with a fifth donut, having consumed number four during the exchange. He paused. "You know, Arty seems like it'd be a great nickname for you."

"Just keep moving, Kid Idiot. At least there'll be someone who is mature." Wally stopped as she walked by.

"What did I do to grouped with you?" he asked himself, aloud. She smiled back as they all boarded the bio-ship.

* * *

Wally wasn't happy having to use motorcycles for the mission. He'd rather run, but Batman had been waiting for them at the departure point. Kid Flash had been forced into boots, pants, a windbreaker, and a helmet.

"Is it possible for you to shut up?" Superboy asked. "You're more annoying than usual."

"This isn't my style! Maybe more yellow and red."

"Maybe I should gut you with my sword," Artemis said. "I'm sure you remember it so well."

Wally looked over at her. "Ha ha, Arty. I'm to good looking for you to gut." He imagined her raising an eyebrow behind her helmet.

"If that's what you think." Wally opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, deciding he had nothing to say to her. They remained silent until Kid Flash brought up that Superboy was angrier than usual.

"Nothing is going on," he stated, grinding his teeth. As he opened his mouth to continue, silver monkeys with green lights descended upon their truck.

"Kid Flash, this is Aqualad. Our truck is under attack."

"Same here, Kal." Wally turned off his COM and sped up.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy said, closest to the bus. He jumped off, landing on top. He pulled off his helmet and began clobbering his way through the mass of robots. Kid Flash jumped off his bike and began running, throwing his helmet off. _So thankful I wore my costume under the biker get-up_. Artemis rolled her eyes, activating the bike's attack mode and pulled out a small crossbow. She shot off the three on the back.

"Wally! Deal with the ones on the side. I'll take those on the back. Supey should be able to handle the top." The speedster nodded chipping off the monkeys on both sides of the truck. Artemis continued shooting the few that came into her zone.

And then Superboy got grabbed and carried away. A dozen monkeys flooded the top, cutting it open. Before either Kid Flash or Tigress could react, the back end exploded and the monkeys flew out with their cargo. Artemis tried to shoot them down, but a few ran decoy, protecting their friends.

"Great," Wally said. "We lost our shipment." He pressed his ear. "What about you, Kal? You fare better against the monkeys?"

"No. Robin is tracking them."

"Good to hear. Superboy is chasing after them, jumping. I think he already lost his ear piece."

Aqualad groaned. "We'll need to talk to him about that later. Until then, take Tigress and begin heading south. Robin has pinpointed their destination to…Gotham City." Wally nodded.

"Come on beautiful. We have an angry clone to save." Tigress rolled her eyes, stripping off the clothes over her armor. KF threw his off too, leaving them in their costumes. He picked her up bridal style and took off for Gotham.

* * *

"You can run faster Wally. We would've reached Gotham by now if you weren't so slow." Kid Flash glared at his passenger.

"I would've, but you were complaining about it earlier. Make up your mind about how fast you want me to run."

"I can't believe it's you two. Together," a voice said, backed by the quiet roar of a motorcycle. They both looked over at Robin, who's bike was still in attack mode.

"At least we aren't riding a one tire motorcycle," Artemis commented to Wally. He laughed, keeping in step with Robin's bike. She looked at the city. "So where do you think it'll be?"

Robin looked down at his computer. "It appears to be going through Gotham – wait, change that. It's at…my school? I can't tell if this is aster or disaster, heavy of the dis."

"Dude, you need to quit with the language butchering. Whelmed was entertaining, but this is getting too far. Next we'll have 'traught' or something similar."

Robin laughed to himself, keeping his usual cackle down. "Good idea, KF. I'll see where I can use that now." Wally groaned and sped off with Artemis.

"Can we get there? I'd like to use my legs again."

"I could always drop you, Tigress. I'm sure the Shadows are forgiving." She glared up at him. Wally looked down with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. "Come on, I was just kidding. I wouldn't want the Shadows having someone like you."

"Thanks for the concern, Kid Idiot." They arrived at the school, Gotham Academy. "Drop me." Wally did as asked and she caught herself at the last second.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles. "Looks like I have a clone to save." He raced off into the building.

"I am staying outside," Tigress said, pulling out her bow. She flicked it open. "Tell me where it's at and I'll see what I can do." She pulled a couple arrows out and handed them to Robin. "You have Kryptonite, heat, and ice arrows. They're meant for when it uses any of Superman's, Manhunter's, or Flash's powers. I doubt you grabbed the EMP arrow I hid on Kaldur's bike."

"That's impressive if I didn't know," Robin said. He walked up to the door. "It sounds like they're in the gym. I should get in there before KF gets crushed."

Artemis laughed as she circled the building. She climbed a tree and looked in, watching the three take on Amazo. It was looking not half bad until the robot grabbed KF and began squeezing. She pulled out an arrow and fired it at the bots head, hoping it was distracted enough. However, it noticed and density shifted, dropping Wally and letting the arrow soar through. Superboy had recovered before that and had his hand into Amazo's mouth before it could shift back.

* * *

I watched from the Shadows as a familiar figure fired into the school. I already knew nobody died from that arrow; it wasn't her style. _That, needs to be changed_. She turns and glances in my direction. I slip further into Shadows, watching as she shrugs, climbs down, and heads inside.

_So she is with the Junior Justice League, just as father said. But he said nothing about her returning to what she once was. When she was Shadow_.

_Father. It's all his fault that dear sis joined them_. My work here is done, so "just like the Cheshire Cat, I disappear."

A/N: you should know who that was.

So a couple things I'd love answered in your reviews. First, should I do a short bit where Wally get's the nickname 'Baywatch'? Second, would you like to see episode 111 "Terrors"? If not, I'll just do a two-parter for 109 "Bereft", with each chapter focusing on a specific ship. That's really it for now.


	4. Baywatch

A/N: thanks to I Dance The Merengue and Irenerb for the reviews. I know I asked for opinions on whether I should do this or not, but I got nothing. So I'm doing it. Supermartian stuff during 109 – " Bereft" and 110 – "Terrors" is still debatable.

Baywatch

"Recognized Kid Flash B-03," the computer said as the team stood around, waiting for him to arrive. He appeared with an umbrella, beach ball, box of food, and a towel. He took a step forward, wearing only swim trunks. The rest of the team had spent the day on the beach, enjoying another day of freedom from school, even pausing to have a moment of silence for Wally.

"The Wall-man is here! It's time to get this party start – " he cut himself off, tripping over his umbrella. The ball bounced across the room, earning a few laughs he didn't need after his day at school. " – Ed." They died down before the team burst into laughter, one of them holding a camera. _Dick_.

"Somebody recorded that, right?" Artemis asked, turning to Robin. "Please tell me you got that." The Boy Wonder smiled and nodded. "Perfect," she said, turning around.

Wally stood up, ignoring his stuff. "Roy called me while I was on my way here," he said. He approached Artemis first. "First off, a 'Cheshire' says hi to you, Arty. Rumor is that the Shadows know you aren't dead anymore and now you're up there on their list of people they want dead." She blanched as he continued. "As in more than they want the entire League dead. I'm sure Superboy is listening in on things that don't concern him." Wally glared at the clone as he walked away.

"So that's it, Baywatch? That they've waited until now to step back into my life, just because I decided to taunt them with my old uniform?" Wally stopped and looked back.

"Yeah. Roy and Ollie aren't happy either. They both have threatened to pull you from the team in…different manners." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Is that it, Baywatch?"

"Yes it is, Arty. Personally, I like the armor. Very…retro." Wally turned to Robin and handed him a small drive. The Boy Wonder plugged it into the Cave computer. Multiple screens came up.

"Looks like Roy has a mission for us," Robin said.

"What's 'retro'?" Superboy asked, staring at Artemis.

"Don't worry about it, muscles."

A/N: So yeah, that's that. As such, I'll be waiting until tomorrow before I start work on another chapter. Should work on Halo: Invasion instead.


	5. Fate

A/N: thanks to noaverageangel, I Dance The Merengue, and Irenerb for the reviews.

Fate

Wally stood before his souvenir shelf, staring into the eyes of the Helmet of Fate. The events of the Tower of Fate continued to play through his head. _Lying about magic and almost killing the team. Saving Kent from Abra and Klarion with Artemis. Reaching the top of the tower. Kent dying. Putting the helmet on_. Yet what bugged him most was Nelson's final words to him. "Find your own spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that –" and then it all ended.

"You never did say what happened when you put on the helmet." Wally looked over at Artemis, leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed. Kent was talking about a girl and Arty was the only one he had met. _Would he really think that I could be with her?_

"The helmet played with my beta waves. I was bioscripted into being Doctor Fate for a couple minutes." Artemis stared at him.

"Wait, so after all of this, you don't believe in magic?" Wally nodded. Maybe Kent had a point. Ugh. I'll think about it later.

"Yeah." Her mouth opened wide.

"If you feel that way, why even keep it?"

"Souvenir." Before she could respond, he added in, "in case you were wondering, when I was wearing the helmet, I had no control over my own body. Instead, I was inside a large, black chamber with Kent Nelson. Somehow the helmet had held an impression of the man. Funny thing, he had all of his memories leading to his death."

"Oh, so what grand advice did he give you, geek?"

"He told me to find my own spitfire." Artemis stared at him, confused. "Someone who wouldn't let me get away with nothing." She began laughing.

"Well, that eliminates M'gann, who you constantly flirt with, and the only other girl he met around you was me." She shook her head, her hand covering most of her face. "Good one, Wally. You got me there." She walked away, shaking from laughter.

"So Arty finds the truth funny. Huh." Wally began thinking. "What else could I tell her? Robin's identity? Naw, she probably knows by now." He glanced back at the helmet. He heard Kent's advice again, this time leaving out the mentioning of a certain archer.

_He was talking about Artemis. I wish I could forget this realization. Or just go into denial about it_. Wally sighed, rubbing his head. Even if he liked her, there was no chance. It wasn't like fate was going to step in there.

"Ha, fate."

A/N: giving you a little short bit before the giant next chapter covering all of 109 "Bereft".


	6. Lost

A/N: thanks to purplestar and Irenerb for the reviews.

Lost

The warmth of the room he was in and the strange weight on his body alerted Wally. It was too warm for March and there was nothing he could think off that would be so heavy. He opened his eyes to see a dark ceiling with a couple holes in it. He lifted up a hand to see sand pour out of it.

"Well, I'm not in Kansas anymore." He laughed at his joke and tried to stand up. However, the weight rolled from just being on his left side to on top of his body. Groaning, he looked down. Lying there was the sleeping form of Artemis in a strange variant of the Tigress costume she had been wearing the first time they met.

"Five more minutes, Ollie," she mumbled, feeling the movement. Wally suppressed a laugh. _Perfect blackmail material. Almost on par with what Rob gets_.

"Wake up Tigress. Time for training," he said, trying to be as gruff as possible. It turned out to be a mistake. Artemis's eyes opened in a flash and she pulled out an arrow from her quiver. Right before she could stab it into his body, she recognized Wally.

"Dammit KF," Artemis said. "What the hell did you do to me?" She pushed up from her spot on top of him and stretched. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew. Tigress." Artemis glared at Wally for a second.

"Why are you black?"

"Why are you orange?"

"I don't even know, oh," she said, looking down. She spun around, finding that she wasn't wearing her newer Green Arrow knock-off costume.

"Who put me in this?"

"I don't…uh, know…uh, yeah."

Artemis looked away, biting her lip. "Dad. It had to be him. He must've found out that I was alive and decided to have me do my last, uh, job right."

"Job?"

"His Master wanted me to kill you."

"Uh huh," Wally said. He looked behind before sweeping her up into his arms and taking off. They were ten feet away when the structure exploded. They flew forward, pushed by the blast.

Artemis looked back first. "Tanks! Fucking tanks!" Before she could continue complaining, Kid Flash picked her up and ran off.

"I saw them Arty." He kept running, making his way down the canyon. He swerved to dodge the shots that were able to get close. "Oh, and what's this about killing me?"

"I'll, uh, tell you later."

* * *

He stopped after fifteen minutes of running. He set her down and tried to prevent himself from leaning over. "I'm running low on energy. Haven't eaten in a while." He popped up a gauntlet. "Been out here for over 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be dry."

"Too bad nobody we know is out here with us." Before Wally could reply, a massive cloud of dust sprang up between them. An angry man without a shirt punched him before he could react, sending him into the nearby cliff. Artemis was able to dodge a couple of his attacks before a blast from a tank distracted him. He jumped high into the air and landed on a tank, bending it.

"Whose side is he on?"

"Do you want to find out?" Wally asked. She shook her head and he picked her up bridal style once more and took off. She leaned into him as they went up and down the sea dunes. That was until Wally hit a rock and they went tumbling forward to the ground. They stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill.

The quiet roar of UAVs got them moving. The two drones came around, firing on them. Wally pushed Artemis down so they were outside of the bullet trails. She pulled out an arrow and fired it between the two crafts as they came around once more. The arrow warbled before falling out of the sky.

"I'm almost there!"

"Did you just hear a girl speak in your head?"

"Girls are always on my mind," Wally replied. "But they aren't usually talking." She rolled her eyes in his direction, as the UAVs were about to fire. However, they were thrown together and exploded, the fireball bright against the setting sun.

They watched as a green girl with orange hair descended. "You know, J'onn, I don't think the new look screams 'Manhunter'."

The girl's face lit up. "You know my uncle, J'onn?" She then slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan. You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Tigress, Artemis!" They both stared at her. "We're teammates."

"How does she know our names," Artemis whispered to Wally. He shrugged. "Have you seen her before?"

"I can say I haven't, beautiful." Her face blushed under the mask.

"We need to go," the Martian said. "Robin and Superboy are still out there."

"Of course. Robin. What about Aqualad? I imagine he's on our team. Oh, and Super what now?"

* * *

They found Robin engaging a group of Bialian soldiers. Kid Flash moved in first, grabbing their guns. Miss Martian then floated in; knocking out two of the soldiers the Boy Wonder wasn't fighting. Yet a soldier was able to get the jump on Robin. Before he could do anything, Tigress clotheslined the man, knocking him out with a solid hit to the neck.

"Wally I get, the Martian I don't mind," Robin said, "but it's you that's got me confused. Not only have I forgotten the past six months, minus Batman ordering radio silence, and woke up in Bialya of all places, but you're back in the cat get-up."

"Guess I got tired of the Arrow stuff," Artemis said. "I find it funny that what you remember is good ol' Bats giving us an order."

"Hey," Kid Flash cut in. "How do we know that we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Before anyone could laugh at his suggestion, he tapped the bolt on his chest and his costume changed from the uncharacteristic black to the usual yellow and red. "Cool." The others pressed the symbols on their chests, hoping to get the same result.

"Well that was a waste," Artemis commented. She glanced at Wally, who was still changing colors. "Stop touching yourself!"

"How about I touch you instead?" She choked from how straightforward he was.

"Keep it in your pants, Wally, and maybe I will let you…touch me." Robin and M'gann stared at them.

"Um, well I need your help retrieving all of our memories." She closed her eyes and they all appeared in a strange room with a multitude of purple triangles, each one with a different memory on it.

"So I've been able to salvage some of mine, but there's still holes. Thus, I need all of your help to fill in the gaps." She turned to the three humans.

"Go ahead," Robin said. "I'm' curious as to what I forgot."

"My mind's all yours," Wally said.

"Uh, fine," Artemis said, ignoring the speedster's hand in hers. There was a brilliant flash of purple light before they all shouted the same name.

A/N: aren't I evil. Don't worry. I'll finish the mission.


	7. And Found

A/N: thanks once more to Irenerb, spitfire01, and I Dance the Merengue for the reviews. After this chapter, we'll be a third way through this fic. What a surprise! Also, I'd love to get more specific reviews.

And Found

"Aqualad!" they all shouted into the Bialian night.

"Being out in the desert so long isn't good for a guy with gills," Wally said, sliding away from Artemis and rubbing the back of his head. She glanced at him.

"Nice to see you're concerned for someone, Baywatch." The mask let the smirk through to the others, but not the slight blush.

"That's special, coming from you," Wally said, not knowing about the rest of her face. Robin and Megan shared a look. The Boy Wonder shrugged, unsure of what caused the change.

"How about we go get Kaldur. Once we get him in the loop, we can go get Superboy and finish the mission," Robin said, almost shouting at the two. Miss Martian was already in the sky, searching for the Atlantian. "Now how about you two swallow your pride long enough for us to complete the mission."

"Fine," Wally said. Artemis kept her arms crossed for a moment before sighing and dropping her arms. "Anyways. How are we going to find Kal? He could be anywhere out there and I don't have the energy to scour the entire desert."

"There's a tracking beacon on his suit," Robin said, looking down at his computer. "He's five clicks southeast of our position."

Wally nodded, looking off in the direction of Aqualad. "Hey Arty, do you still have those extra snacks I begged you to bring?"

"Yes." He looked at her, smiling. Artemis crossed her arms and glared, noticing his arms held out before her. "You can't be thinking of that."

"I could be thinking of other things," Wally said, leaning in so the others couldn't hear.

"Let's just get this over with." Kid Flash picked up Tigress bridal style.

"See you two at Aqualad," Wally said, smiling. He turned and took off towards the Atlantian.

"What's going on between those two?" Megan asked Robin. He shrugged.

"We should go before they get themselves into too much trouble."

* * *

Superboy really hated scientists. They had him strapped to a metal bench in a tent, shocking him thanks to the device containing the strange sphere that was definitely _not_ human. The Genomes had taught him that much. It was hard to concentrate, having voltage not even Cadmus dared shoot through him flow across his body as if it was water. _Water that hurts_.

He screamed out again, holding back. Memories that seemed wrong had returned to him. Small creatures that he knew, but didn't remember floated in his head, throwing in things that made sense the instant he finished processing them. The shocks continued and he felt heavy, about to pass out.

That was when his mind screamed _M'gann_ and he was out.

* * *

The team had reached Aqualad, finding him in a pack of boulders. Robin pulled up a holographic computer screen, looking down at Kaldur. "He appears to be stable for now. However, we need to get him back to the bio-ship. He needs a water infusion." He turned to Miss Martian, who shook her head, already knowing what he was going to ask. Robin then turned Kid Flash. "KF, could you get him to the bio-ship?"

"I don't know. Arty here didn't have much in terms of food for me. Barely even to half strength."

Tigress crossed her arms. "I brought you three sandwiches!" The speedster shrugged. She turned to Robin. "Why can't you just have M'gann fly the bio-ship here? Those soldiers are terrible at patrolling. Kid Idiot here could run through their group and they wouldn't know."

Wally opened his mouth to retort, but a sharp cry of _Superboy_ pierced through their heads. M'gann took off, flying away.

"At least she remained cloaked," Artemis said. Kid Flash looked over.

"Oh, so now you're going after Megan. Not having enough food, I could let slip. But that was too far."

"You're quite the idiot, aren't you?" Artemis asked. She held up her hands. "Don't even answer the question."

"I want to know why you thought of your father when you woke up? You haven't seen him in what, two years, before Santa Prisca?"

"Something like that." Tigress looked away. "I remembered watching this movie with Ollie and Roy about this ninja girl whose ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend who's from the rival clan."

"Oh, so I'm you ninja boyfriend now, huh?"

"Sorry, but you aren't ninja enough."

"Get a room you two," Robin said, dropping down in between them.

"Where were you?" Kid Flash asked, throwing his hands up.

"Breaking radio silence." His infamous cackle rose up on the far side of the dune, taunting the soldiers. It played for three seconds before a series of small booms echoed out into the desert. "That's our cue!"

Kid Flash scooped up Aqualad and took off, racing for the bio-ship. Robin and Artemis jogged after him, keeping to the prints they had already made.

"So," Robin began. "What's going on with you two?"

* * *

Miss Martian traced Superboy's psychic scream to the tent where the entire mission had gone wrong. She sensed the prescience of whoever had caused them to lose their memories. The rest of the Team wasn't linked, even with the radio silence order still in effect. Taking in a deep breath, she approached the entry.

She covered her mouth, seeing the sphere send electricity into Superboy. Slipping through the room, she couldn't spot the bald man with the black hood.

_Superboy! I'm here!_ The clone looked in her direction.

"M'gann," he forced out. She smiled and got closer.

_I can't free you in this condition_. She looked over at the sphere. _Maybe I can stop the shocks_. As she reached out to pull the sphere free, a familiar voice echoed in both her head and the tent.

"So the Martian has returned for her…boyfriend. How special." The man brought down his cloak to reveal a dark pink brain hidden beneath what she guessed could be glass. "Psimon says reveal yourself!"

Miss Martian fought back, forcing her way into his mind. She found herself in a dark playground. The weeds were overgrown and the wheel squeaked as it tried to spin.

"Ah, so you want to fight me here. You are a foolish girl. Martian Manhunter would do well to train you. Assuming you survive this encounter." Psimon's head appeared, larger than her body. Black fingers lined in red reached out for her. She pushed back with alien green bubbles, trying to shield herself from Psimon's grasp.

"You aren't the only one who can fight on the psychic plane," Miss Martian taunted. Psimon growled, pushing harder against her shields. She slipped away from her bubble, letting Psimon focus on it.

"You will not avoid me, little girl. I will wipe your memories once more, but this time it will be permanent." Beams of black and red chased after M'gann as she raced to escape the nightmare realm she had been dragged into.

"If you think you can hurt her, you'll need to go through me." Both psychic warriors looked to see Superboy floating amongst them, moving faster than he ever had in the real world. He crashed into Psimon, breaking his concentration for just a moment.

"Superboy!" M'gann called out. The clone moved towards her.

"I remember everything, M'gann. I don't know how you did it, but you did." She smiled at him.

"Ah, so the _freak_ has come to help, alien. He has no psychic abilities. What use is he here?"

"He doesn't need them," M'gann said, staring at Superboy. She turned to Psimon, holding the clone's hand. "This fight is over." Psimon began to laugh and she scowled at him. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" A bright blast of green energy wiped away the psychic battlefield and they returned to the tent.

"Let's go," Superboy said, freed from his binds. The sphere broke out and rolled around them, beeping.

"Can I keep it?" M'gann laughed at the childish joy on Superboy's face. She nodded and his grin got larger. Still holding his hand, she lifted him up and flew away, the sphere following them.

Halfway to the bio-ship, they picked up Wally complaining about Kaldur speaking in Atlantian and not having a souvenir.

"Hello Megan! I knew I forgot something. Also Wally, we have the souvenir thing covered."

"Thanks babe. Ow! What was that for beautiful?"

A/N: sorry it took so long. Goddamn college.


	8. Chill

A/N: thanks to Irenerb, purplestar, and .94 for the reviews. Oh look, the SuperMartian chapter. Don't worry; I'll throw other things in.

Chill

Connor was already sick of Belle Reve, the inmates, and Icicle Jr.'s attempts to get Superboy, who everyone thought was Tommy Terror, to hook him up with Tupperance Terror, who was really M'gann. Everything had changed in Bialya for everyone. As much as he wanted to say the biggest was between M'gann and him that was a lie. The news even backed that up.

"Kid Flash and Tigress stopped a plot by The Trickster and Cluemaster. No word on how Tigress has returned from the dead and joined the young speedster, but there is speculation that they are trying to hide a romantic relationship," the reporter said. "This is Iris Allen-West for GBC in Central City. Back to you, Cat."

"Why do we have to put up with this shit?" Brick asked a guard. Connor remembered hearing about him from the others when they went to try and recruit Red Arrow.

"Because we find it funny taunting you, especially when an ex-Shadow is hooking up with a kid hero."

"You know, I'll have to invite Baby Flash's girlfriend to meet with the Rouges once I get out," Captain Cold said, speaking louder. "We all know about how Mirror Master grabs people whenever we want. Hell, we had to do that once to Flasher so he'd actually show to poker night the week after he took all of our money." Some lower level villains laughed.

"You still haven't told me whether you're gonna help me get with your sister, man." Superboy looked over at Icicle Jr. He was smiling.

"I dunno, Junior. Pa wouldn't want me given her out like that." Connor found enjoyment in acting. He noticed Icicle's confused look. "He, ah, would rather meet ya first. Sorry, Junior."

"Eh, it's fine," Icicle said. "I get it. Your dad is the protective type. I knew a girl with a dad like that. Her name's Artemis; saw her recently in prison, quite the surprise. She was supposedly dead until a month ago when she reappeared as 'Tigress'. Her father, Sportsmaster, is quite the man. Word is that he could take Batman in a fight." Connor controlled his emotions, not revealing his anger over learning that Sportsmaster's daughter was his teammate. M'gann already knew and was going through a thousand different ideas of how to deal with it.

"Fancy dat." He looked over at the other ice villains. "You know what dey're planin'?"

Icicle Jr. smiled at Connor. "We're going to break every inmate out of Belle Reve." _You hear that M'gann?_

_Loud and clear, Connor_.

* * *

Kaldur was happy to have the small reprieve given to him. After aiding Roy in preventing an assassination attempt on Lex Luthor's life, he was now placed in charge of monitoring the undercover op. Red Tornado was there with him, playing both the role of advisor and back up. The rest of the team was on a team building exercise across Gotham, Central, and Star City, the home of each member.

This had been brought on after the revelations given to the team in the aftermath of the Bialya mission. _I'm unsure of why Batman had Robin join with them, but he must have his reasons. Hopefully we'll have a full team mission soon. Helping Roy was a nice change, but I find the likelihood of a mole to be low_.

* * *

Wally didn't like the idea of having Tigress and Robin with him in Central City. It wasn't like the Rouges were any danger to them; the biggest threat was Professor Zoom, but he still had thirty years or so until he escaped the Speed Force. Uncle Barry had just made it out himself.

Instead they got the combined forces of Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard.

"So who's up for grabbing Baby Flash and taking him away from his friends?" Mirror Master asked.

"Baby Flash?" Artemis said, holding back a laugh.

"Shut it, Tigress." Wally noticed she continued to giggle at the name. He didn't mind as much as he should.

"Oh, and his girlfriend. We can leave the bird behind. Don't want Daddy Bats coming after us." Weather Wizard pushed Robin away from them. "All yours, Mirror."

"Good job men. Now let's see how long it takes before Flasher arrives." Robin watched as his friends and the Rouges escaped into various mirrors and other reflective surfaces. It took less than five seconds for the street to clear.

"Totally not whelmed."

* * *

"I would suggest putting on the new oranges," Junior said. Connor glanced at him before shrugging, pulling on the new orange jumpsuit. It seemed off, as if he was wearing more than just clothes. _Great. A monkey suit. M'gann? The new jumpsuits are suspicious. I think they're insulated against the cold of an ice villain_.

_I was thinking the same thing. Killer Frost says that it's almost time to go_.

"Frost is getting ready," Connor blurted to Junior. He raised an eyebrow.

"Telepathy with your sister. Developed in utereo. We're smart enough to keep quiet about it." Superboy nodded. The young ice villain smiled, climbing down from the top bunk. "I'll tell dad. Freeze should have those collars off right about now." The charge of the colors around their necks faded.

He watched as Junior froze his off before coating his body in an icy armor. "Collars are off, Tommy."

"Ah, sorry." He ripped it off with ease. "Got a little distracted." Junior nodded, leading him out of the cell. The other ice villains had set to work destroying the door, using Blockbuster and Mammoth to smash apart the frozen rock.

"Junior! Take Terror with you and go help the ladies get over her."

"Will do dad. Come on Tommy. It's time for a family reunion."

* * *

Tigress was relieved to be forced out of the 'Mirror World', as Kid Flash put it. They found themselves in a warehouse, surrounded by various Flash rouges and a big banner that said "WELCOME BACK, SNART!" Artemis looked up first from the ground.

"Snart?" Tigress asked.

"Captain Cold," Kid Flash said, helping her up. "I shouldn't be surprised they'd kidnap me on the day he breaks out of Belle Reve."

"Isn't that where…" she drifted off, glancing at the Rouges. One of them looked over and smiled.

"Look at that. Baby Flasher is here. And it looks like Sam also grabbed his 'dead' assassin girlfriend."

"Nice to see you too, Boomerang."

"Don't tell me you know these guys," Tigress said, crossing her arms. She was close to pulling out her crossbow.

"Flash and I play poker with them every other Thursday. Half the time we do it in civs."

Tigress stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. Three new arrivals appeared through the mirror behind them. Mirror Master, Sam as Boomerang had called him, was shepherding two boys, one of them in the most eccentric clothes she had ever seen. The other one had an instrument.

"Hartley, James, great to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Wally," James said. He looked at Tigress. "How did you score a girl that hot?"

"Speedster secret."

* * *

Superboy had lost contact with M'gann a minute ago. He had redirected Icicle Junior to the warden's office to turn off the reactivated collars. At least, that was what the gullible ice villain thought, sure that he'd finally get the love from his father he thought he deserved. _One thing we have in common_.

"Great. Company." There were three men standing in front of the warden's office.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Da colla's on the woman's side turned back on."

The one with the single eye opened his mouth. "I remember who you are." Superboy cut him off with a single punch to the face.

"Eitha you let us in or we'll fight. Everyone in Belle Reve is escapin' tonight." The other two nodded and stepped out of the way, dragging their friend with them. Superboy walked in, Icicle remaining outside. The clone activated the collars.

"Are we done here?"

"Yeah, Junior." They raced to the laundry room where they'd help opened the way for the women prisoners to pour over into their side and escape with them. Superboy knew that those who hadn't taken their collars off were down and that someone would be sent to check on the office. Those guarding were off somewhere else, passed out by now; they all had their collars still on.

"Let's get to work," Icicle said. "The sooner they get over here, the sooner we can escape. We dig from here while Frost and her girls come from their direction." He noticed Connor's face. "Lighten up man. You'll be seeing your sweet sister soon enough."

Icicle coated the wall in ice and Superboy began smashing through, chipping the wall. They kept up this process until Freeze arrived with Mammoth and Blockbuster.

"The front gate open?" Icicle asked.

"No," Freeze replied. "Somehow the collars turned back on."

"What? We stopped them from turning on, right Tommy?" Superboy nodded.

"Apparently someone else got to it. I checked the cameras before coming here and discovered that your friend here turned them back on."

Icicle turned to Superboy. "Is that true?"

"You know it ain't. You know what he's doin' right? He's tryin' to overthrow your pa." Icicle thought on his statement for a second before turning on the other ice villain.

"Nobody overthrows my pa." He fired ice at Freeze, who responded with his own blast. Superboy crossed the distance to Blockbuster, forcing him into Mammoth. Their dance and the ice duel continued on for a couple minutes before Connor got an idea.

"Switch me, Junior." Icicle overcharged his blast, creating a smoke screen of snow. Superboy smashed open Freeze's helmet, forcing him to hibernate in ice. Junior had Mammoth and Blockbuster sealed in ice as Connor turned around.

"Let's finish getting through," Icicle said. "We'll have some of the ladies drag them out of here once we disable their collars. Connor nodded and returned to smashing the wall. It took only three cycles of ice and fists to bust through. Standing on the other side was Killer Frost and a muscular woman that Superboy didn't recognize.

"Well look at this. It seems the traitor got an idiot to help him save his sister."

"Traitor?" Junior asked. "What are you talking about? We stopped the collars from coming back on."

"You really are an idiot, just as your dad says." She turned back to the large lady. "Devastation, deal with them." The named woman cracked her knuckles and charged Superboy first. He dived towards her, taking out her legs. He pulled her up and began throwing fist after fist at her face, keeping Frost on the other side. The female ice villain growled and fired a blast of ice at them.

Connor backed away from Devastation, letting her getting frozen. He then tossed the ice cube at Frost, knocking her down. He looked around to find M'gann frozen in ice. He pulled back to smash the ice, but Icicle grabbed him.

"You do that, she'll shatter along with the ice." Superboy released his fist and Icicle dropped his arm. "I'm sorry man."

_M'gann. I can't do this without you_. The ice surrounding her fractured, breaking away into chunks. It exploded, revealing a chilled Miss Martian. She fell into Superboy's arms.

"It's rather cold where I'm from," she said, laughing. Connor drew her into his arms and kissed her.

"Dude! That's your sister!" Icicle's comments were lost on them. He watched as Tommy's sister reverted to her regular form. "Dad's gonna kill me."

* * *

Artemis and Wally waited around all day with the Rouges. Mirror Master was getting twitchy, wondering where Cold was. James, revealed to be the Trickster, was flipping through TV channels when the news popped up.

"A break-out was attempted at Belle Reve. Only the Riddler escaped. The plot was foiled by protégé's of Leaguers Superman and Martian Manhunter."

"Look at that," Wally said, grinning. "Cold isn't gonna be here for his party."

"Take Baby Flasher and his girlfriend home, Sam. I don't want to hear him taunt us all night," Boomerang said, taking a long drink from his beer.

A/N: Wow this is long.


	9. Die Hard in a Mountain

A/N: thanks to Irenerb for the review. This chapter shouldn't be as long as the previous one.

Die Hard in a Mountain

Artemis was scared out of her mind. First she had run into Robin while in Gotham; her lie had been poorly thought out and she knew the kid saw through it. Then, when they arrived, fire and water attacked them. Escaping, they soon found out that the siblings of one Red Tornado were responsible for the attack, having taken out the other four members of the team. They found them in the hangar. Miss Martian and Aqualad were trapped in a fire prison, the Martian already unconscious. Down below was Kid Flash and Superboy, sealed up with something she didn't recognize.

And Robin? In a pipe with her, calm as if this was common training with the Batman. _It probably is_.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked, her Tigress armor getting stripped off. She had a black version of her old costume on underneath, designed for similar situations where the armor would be harmful.

"It's hard," Robin said, looking away. "However, I have to remain calm if the others are going to have a chance of surviving." He glanced at the armor. "You sure that's safe?"

"The self-destruct timer is off, birdbrain." Artemis looked away. "I'm freaking out here, trying to suppress my fears. But it's so hard."

"Listen to me carefully Artemis: you either get traught, or you'll be dead."

"Get traught. I'll try." She looked away, thinking. "How are we going to take them out? It's not like I have an EMP in this quiver. It's almost empty."

"I don't have one on my belt."

"But you could always make one." Artemis jumped at the voice. It was Wally. "Rob. Next time you decide to plant a COM with me, try not to crush my brain."

"Will do, KF. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah. Go to the med lab. Open up the x-ray machine. You'll find a small tube called a vircator. It converts high energy pulses." Artemis watched Robin pull out the device Wally mentioned and plug his wrist computer in. It had been shear luck they were so close. "Reprogram the microwave's emersion unit from x-ray to EMPs." Robin removed the device. "The cascading energy vector should be directed outward."

"A ripple effect. Like dropping a stone into a pond."

"A stone with ten to the twelfth power wattage, yeah." The line with KF was cut.

"So we'll need to hook this up to the cave's main generator," Robin told Artemis, not looking over.

"And where is that?"

"The hangar. Where the Reds are." Artemis grimaced, unsure of their plan. _This better work_.

* * *

Using the access tunnels, the two normals found themselves in the hangar. They dropped down on a ledge across from the generator. "Cover me," Robin told Artemis. She nodded, drawing out her final arrow, and began watching the Reds. Kid and Superboy began with a torrent of taunts, distracting the robots. Everything seemed fine until she heard "the circuit isn't complete." Events began moving faster than she could process. A massive tidal wave swept up Robin while fireballs caused a misfire of her final arrow.

_Run_. That was all she could think about. Not about her teammates, in peril. Not about the drowning Robin. Just a cowardly thought. Artemis climbed up and slipped into the tunnel before a Red could fry her. Crawling away, she looked down to watch as they kept the other non-super powered hero in water.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself, shaking. Her mind was a mess, thoughts jumbled together with no order. And then a simple statement popped into mind.

_This is just like Die Hard. You know, your favorite movie. Just do what he did. You have MP5s somewhere in the cave_. Smiling, she slunk off to get the guns. She just hoped it would be soon enough for the others.

* * *

Artemis was hiding ten feet above the Reds when they announced one minute left. It hadn't taken long to get the two guns she had hidden in Wally's souvenir room. She had also taken her old arrow to turn on the EMP should her first plan fail.

She pressed into the COM in her ear. "Do it, KF."

"I got a message from Artemis for you two tin bots!" She released a tense breath, bringing the guns next to her head, resting them on shoulders. "She says, "I have a machine gun now. Ho ho ho."" Wally then laughed, mimicking his version of Santa Claus. It sounded like what Batman would sound like if he laughed at a joke. Shaking the loose thought away, Artemis jumped from her perch.

"Yippie kay-yay, mother fuckers!" She opened fire and the robots were torn to shreds in a couple seconds, the water level lowering and the fire cage fading. Artemis landed hard near Robin. Kaldur announced that Miss Martian was fine. Reaching out to the Boy Wonder, she heard a cough and then a small laugh.

"Way to get traught."

A/N: the idea to throw in the Die Hard stuff came from Movies Are Awesome! by Mr. Wartburg, who used a similar scene with Roy. If you haven't read it yet, what is wrong with you?


	10. Mole

A/N: thanks to Irenerb for continuing to review.

Mole

The team was silent on the way back from India. Too much had happened within the past couple hours. Between the revelation of Kaldur hiding the fact they had a mole on the team, having to deal with The Brain, and discovering that Sportsmaster was the source of the tip, they were all tired.

"I don't even know who would be the mole," Wally said, staring at the console before him. "I've known Kal and Rob for so long it couldn't be either. Supey is extremely doubtful. I don't even think they can program a clone. Megan showed up with her uncle, so there's no way possible there."

"Oh, so it's me now, isn't it?" Artemis asked, ready to jump at Kid Flash.

"And then there's Artemis. She was willing to fake her death to get away from the League of Shadows. There's no way she's a mole; the faked death was too good for that."

The bio ship went quiet again until Superboy broke it. "Then how did the Reds get in?"

"They seemed to be very similar to Red Tornado, so maybe they slipped in using his account," Wally said.

"We checked the records," Robin told him. "No idea on how they got in. No holes in the side of the mountain, no reports from Happy Harbor about any explosions." He rubbed his chin. "Batman won't tell me anything else. What we need is a distraction so we can get out of the mountain as a team."

"Doesn't Zatara have a daughter? We should see if she could come visit us," Megan suggested.

"Didn't Roy tell you about the mole?" Artemis asked Kaldur. He nodded.

"I can't believe you'd want him to come by," Wally said.

"I just want to kick his ass for listening to Sportsmaster." Artemis paused. "What if he's the mole? Ollie told me that he disappeared for a couple weeks at the beginning of his career and he did act _strange_ at the Hall."

"This mole business will remain quiet. If we discover any evidence pointing to one of us as the mole, tell Batman." Kaldur leaned back. "That's an order."

A/N: short, but I wanted to get this little bit out of the way. Also, Wally is going to be in the episode Saturday. Tell everyone in the fandom. Screenshots on /co/ never lie.


	11. Injustice

A/N: thanks to geekdad and Irenerb for the reviews. Kid Flash will be joining Nightwing and Batgirl on a mission against the Shadows tomorrow. Prepare yourselves.

Injustice

Kid Flash stared at the duffle near Aqualad. He had the annoying sensation that whatever was in there wasn't good. The speedster was unsure if this sensation applied to only the Injustice League Batman had deployed them to take down or if it also was fixated on Aqualad.

"What's in the bag?"

Aqualad looked over at KF, not glancing down. "Plan B."

Kid Flash looked away. "Awfully small for 'Plan B'." The Louisiana Bayou was visible through the window in front of him.

"M'gann? Are you alright?" Kid Flash turned around at Superboy's voice. Miss Martian was holding onto her head with one hand, trying to fly the bio-ship with the other.

"Dizzy."

"I didn't know Martians got airsickness." Tigress smacked KF's head, who turned and held up his hands in mock confusion.

"We don't. She's dizzy."

"I'm fine," Tigress said, almost pleading with the team.

"Not you," Miss Martian said, sterner than usual. "The bio-ship. She's protecting us from _something_." The ship rocked. "Camouflage is down."

"Black. Large. Moving fast," Wally listed. "It appears that Black Adam and somebody else, probably Vertigo are trying to ground us." The bio-ship rocked with large-scale violence, Black Adam hitting the top. It spiraled, falling from the sky. It crashed into the bayou, water flooding in. Miss Martian stopped the flow, but they were trapped inside with a raging magical being trying to smash in.

_M'gann. Open a door_.

_Uh, sorry, Connor_. A hole on the bottom formed. Superboy sunk through it, following after Aqualad and Miss Martian. Robin swam after them, a small compressor in his mouth.

"This'll be what, three missions where you almost drowned?" Kid Flash joked.

Tigress looked over at him, frowning. "Ha ha, Kid Swimmer. First time I didn't have the mask and second I was taken by surprise." She pulled over a rebreather. "Take it." She shoved one towards him.

"Uh, thanks." Kid Flash followed her through the hole. They caught up to the others on the shore.

_Miss Martian, Robin, complete the objective. We will distract the Injustice League_. Aqualad nodded to the team. They moved towards Black Adam, but Vertigo had gotten the jump on them and they were pounded into submission by the pulses of his headpiece. Kid Flash crawled towards him.

"Vertigo." His movements were stiff, labored.

"It's Count Vertigo to you, _peasant_." Kid Flash tried to reach out towards Vertigo, but he collapsed, passing out.

* * *

Tigress woke up first. She groaned, rubbing her head. "The first one is awake, Vertigo." The Count glared at Wotan, disgusted that his title wasn't used.

"Which one?" Vertigo hadn't looked at the prisoners.

"The Shadow traitor."

"Ah, Tigress." He turned to face the cage. "I have about you from your father. He is displeased with your transition and may or may not try to take you back."

"I want nothing to do with him."

"Nothing to do with who?" They looked over to see Kid Flash waking up. He shook Aqualad and Superboy, waking them.

"Some family issues, Baywatch. Nothing you need to worry about right now." Kid Flash stared at Tigress for a moment.

"Fine, but we're gonna have a talk later."

"Why can't we just kill them now?" Black Adam asked.

"Because, _we_ still have need for them."

Wotan looked at Aqualad. "You aren't the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." The eel tattoos lit up, his Atlantian magic flowing. It did nothing against Wotan's sorcery.

"You aren't strong enough, young Atlantian. Adam?" Black Adam smiled and punched Aqualad, the bars not restricting his hand.

_Miss Martian. Where are you and Robin?_

_We've arrived at the control unit. Robin is setting explosives while I keep the Joker and Atomic Skull from knowing we're here._

_Good. Send the bio-ship to free us. Take out Wotan._

_Got it Aqualad._

The magic cage's bottom opened, the bio-ship trying to splatter Wotan and Black Adam, who had gotten in the way. The four dropped down, landing in a circle. Kid Flash took off on contact, distracting the revealed Poison Ivy. Superboy dived into battle with the Ultrahumanite. Wolf went after the distracted Black Adam. Tigress reached back for her bow to find it gone.

"Great," she said, grinding her teeth. Aqualad approached her as she popped out a couple short blades.

"Maneuver seven?"

"Maneuver seven." Tigress charged Aqualad, leaping off of his lowered hands. She flipped up over Vertigo and came down on the back of his head. Hitting the ground, she watched as the plant connected to the massive structure nearby. High above Robin and Miss Martian appeared.

"Timber." Kid Flash stopped next to her, smiling.

"Couldn't say it any better myself." He stared up at Robin, grinning mad. The team regrouped in the midst of the Injustice League.

"Our plan was foiled by children!" Joker shouted out. He turned to them, flicking out a knife. "Let's put a smile on your faces. Ha ha _ha he_ he he ha _ha_." Before the clown could lunge in, Wotan floated above them.

"Enough of this!" He fired down magic blasts, forcing the teens to dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge.

_Plan B, Miss Martian_. The bio-ship came around and the duffle fell out.

"Don't do it Kal!" The Helmet of Fate emerged from the bag and Aqualad put it on faster than Kid Flash could move. Doctor Fate formed around the Atlantian.

"Wotan. You are mine." The sky filled with magic, bright blasts of gold and red.

"Boy Wonder. You are mine." The Joker cackled as she lunged towards Robin. Superboy went after Black Adam while Wolf charged Ultrahumanite. Kid Flash raced after Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull somewhere else and Tigress already trying to stick blades into Vertigo.

It seemed like ages that their individual battles lasted, but the arrival of the League cut them short. The Injustice League paused while the Team grouped together, thankful for the arrival.

Batman stepped forward. "This is over."

"There'll be another day," Vertigo said, sneering.

"Another day? There won't be another day for any of us! Ha ha ha he he ha ha ho ho he he ha." His laugh was cut shut, Batman smashing his face in. Green gas emerged from the vines.

"Joker Venom Spores! Don't breathe."

"Fear not!" Kaldur floated above them, forming a spell in his hands. "Fate has intervened."

* * *

Wally separated from the team first. He hadn't expected Kent Nelson to convince Nabu to release another host. He had a feeling the next person to put the helmet on would be trapped.

That wasn't good.

A/N: Look at that. I think there's 13 chapters left. So I guess I'll start opening it up to any desires for a season 2 version.


	12. Red Come Home

A/N: thanks to geekdad and Irenerb for the reviews. This'll be short so I can prep for the monstrosity that'll be Failsafe.

Red Come Home

The Team was happy. Not only had they successfully kidnapped Zatanna, daughter of Leaguer Zatara, but also they found Red Tornado and prevented the dormant volcano under Yellowstone from clogging the atmosphere and destroying most of North America. Yet their celebration was brought to a halt when they returned to Mount Justice.

"You are grounded forever!" Zatara shouted at his daughter. The team moved to take the blame, but she pushed them aside. Robin gave her a wishing look, but she ignored it.

"They could really use me, dad." She looked away, rubbing her arms. "We saved the world from being destroyed and you're acting as if I had just ran away from home like usual."

Zatara reached out to grab her arm, but was stopped by Batman. "She was there with them, thus she's needed for the debrief." He turned to the team. "Good job. Who decided to visit Ivo?"

All eyes turned to Wally. "It was Rob's idea to ask me."

"I'm sure your Uncle will be proud to know that you figured out what I couldn't." He turned to Zatanna. "I already know you got him to speak. I was testing the Team." Batman turned away and left, leaving Canary and Zatara to handle the Team and Red Tornado, who had just been removed from the bio-ship.

"It's good to see you, Tornado."

"It's nice to be back, Canary. I'm thankful to the team for saving me. My siblings, the ones who attacked the cave, died like heroes." The Team could see Red Tornado smile, even as an android. "I look forward to being repaired and returned to my duties as your…caretaker."

"Not that they need it," Canary said. Zatara stood off to the side, his arms crossed.

"Let's not keep Batman waiting. Zatanna and I will be having a long conversation when we get home."

A/N: Screens for the series finale 220 "Endgame" have been popping up. One of them, my favorite, has the Four Flashes together with Artemis right next to Wally. All in uniform. Also, I think the holes in the ship SuperMartian are fixed, plus Kaldur and Blue will both have their battles against Black Beetle.

Plus, Lex is helping the team.


	13. Failsafe

A/N: I don't think anybody reviewed the last chapter. That makes me sad.

Failsafe

The Justice League, dead. Wolf, dead. Yet it's when Artemis is vaporized that Wally feels pain. A dozen realizations flood his mind, yet they all boil down to a single thought: I love her. He simmers as they travel to the Hall of Justice, Kaldur deciding that the world must know heroes still stand. He feels dead inside, as if it was he who as vaporized out on the artic wasteland. It should've been him that fell to the alien; he should've saved humanity and she'd be alive to continue on. He thinks it would've been better that way until they discover the Martian Manhunter in the ruined Hall.

Artemis is alive. That became his mantra, pushing him on. Robin notices, but says nothing. There's nothing to say, at least right now. Kaldur got captured when they fled the Hall, returning to Mount Justice.

"We'll rescue Artemis, and Kaldur and the League," Wally said, trying to fool himself. The assault on the mothership starts bad. They lose Superboy and he sees what its does to M'gann. _At least I figured out how much I care for Artemis_.

Wally tells her they'll rescue him with the others, and that was when the Martian Manhunter burst the bubble of denial. "My mind is clear. The disintegration beam is exactly that."

"But the radiation proves that-"

"Artemis is dead, Wally." He stared into the white eyes of Robin's mask. "I've been scanning for signals since we entered. She's dead."

Wally looked to the ground, holding back tears. "She can't be dead." He looked away, pulling his head up. "I should've died in her stead."

"We need to keep moving Wally. Our mission still holds value."

"You knew that she wasn't alive, didn't you?" Robin didn't respond to Wally's question. The four inside continued on, reaching the core. They watched as the Boy Wonder prepared the bombs, arming them. The Martians kept their human allies from falling into the core, the gravitation pull towards it growing. Robin tossed the bombs and they fled the chamber.

"Manhunter. Take Miss M and go," Robin ordered. "KF and I will follow." The younger Martian protested, but followed her uncle out of the mothership.

"You knew we weren't going to survive," Kid Flash said.

"Sixteen seconds until we cease."

"Cease?"

Robin never answered Wally's final question. "It's been an honor, Wally."

"Same, Richard."

* * *

M'gann watched with J'onn as the mothership exploded, killing the rest of her team. "We need to leave uncle," she said, watching more motherships descend from the sky. Their mission had been for naught.

"No. We must end this."

Her uncle killing her was the last thing she remembered.

_It's because I'm white_.

A/N: if your Endgame feels act up, I was sorta aiming for that. Failsafe was a foreshadow episode for Endgame.


	14. Morn

A/N: thanks to jackson dot taylor .31 for reviewing. It's nice to see some support. Also, sorry about the name. Stupid ass fan fiction site...

Morn

The Team woke up at once, each of them startled to find they were still alive. Eyes flew across the room, making sure each one of them was there.

"You're all alive." M'gann spoke first, having gone through survivor's guilt while inside the simulation. The others smiled at her and tears threatened to flood from her eyes.

"What happened," Robin asked, turning to Batman.

"This was a training exercise, set up so that it got worse the longer you were inside the simulation. Everything seemed fine, until Artemis died. When she didn't wake, I sent Martian Manhunter deep in to find out what went wrong."

All eyes turn to the older Martian. "When Artemis died, M'gann's subconscious forgot that it was a simulation; she believed that everything was real. She took over the exercise and when I went in to take back control, I got swept up into the madness." He looked at the young Martian. "You have the strongest telepathic mind I've ever felt."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked in between sobs. Superboy was the first to move, sweeping her into his arms. Artemis took a quick glance at Wally, but turned away when she noticed that he was focused more on her than the Martian.

"You will all be taken off of active duty for a week. No patrolling, unless you're in pairs and both of your mentors have cleared you." The Team nodded and he turned away, leaving.

Batman zeta'd to the Watchtower and tracked down Superman and Black Canary. "You both will be reporting to Mount Justice in three days." The Kryptonian was to talk with Superboy and form a real relationship.

"Even if you don't want him around, Clark, at least take him to Smallville. Your parents know best what to do with a developing Kryptonian."

Canary was to speak with everyone, even Superboy. He was to go first, so that he could have the rest of the day to spend with Superman. Done with the assignments, Batman ran into Captain Marvel. Something about the hero was off, but he had yet to figure it out.

"How did the Team do with the exercise?"

"We'll see. It depends on how they deal with the aftermath." The Dark Knight looked out at the Earth. "We'll see how strong they truly are."

A/N: A bit sorry about taking so long, but I sorta lost interest and found other things to write and yeah…


End file.
